wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: C.H.A.I.N.S.
"Critical Heavy Assaulting Intelligent New Style" Operation: C.H.A.I.N.S. is the OVA to be made for the animated series, Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on February 21, 2016. Overview After the birth of Yuki son, Yoko Buxaplenty, Yuki sets out to Yoshi Island to find the Yoshi Tribe's Leader. Will Yuki be able to understand Yoshi's Trust? Plot The Episode begins with Yuki going off to Yoshi's Island in the Egg Gunship. Yoko Gekko takes care of Baby Yuki's son as Yoko tells him a story of how the Galactic Eggman Empire came into power, and how his Father saved the world from the endless conflict; the Seven Great Monsters. After arriving on Yoshi's Island, Yuki is immediately surrounded by a massive herd of tribal Yoshis, including a massive blue one named Thunderfoot, all wielding spears and prominently portraying feathers on their heads. Knowing that they are in trouble and that the natives aren't happy about them being there, Yuki tries to communicate with them, a voice shouts for them all to stop. Two Yoshis appear, carrying their somewhat overweight chief. They set him down, and the chief asks Yoshi why he is fighting their own kind. Suddenly, Chief Yoshi recognizes Mario, and is surprised to see how big that he has gotten. Knowing that Mario probably doesn't remember him, he explains that he is the Yoshi who helped Mario as an infant during the events of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, times which he fondly remembers. Chief Yoshi says that recent events have made an impact on their lives, and tells the heroes the story. He says that he was taking a morning stroll when he found a "strange purple stone", a Chaos Emerald. He picked it up, but was attacked by Spear Guys. He ran away and the Spear Guys caught up but they were scared away by the Chaos Emerald, which suddenly began to glow radiantly. He says the Emerald saved his life. The Chief told his tribe about the stone, and they put it on the Yoshi Statue. One day, he mentions that some Yoshis asked to see the stone, but they were actually the Axem Rangers X in disguise. They stole the stone and enslaved most of the tribe with a massive warship, the Blade. Only the Chief Yoshi, Thunderfoot, and a few of the regular Yoshis managed to escape. The heroes are willing to help the Yoshis, despite what had happened, and Yuki forms a "Buxaplenty resistance" to free the tribe. Chief Yoshi says that they have tried many times to free the tribe, but their enemies possess far more advanced battle skills and technology. He also mentions that he hopes the heroes will not fail. The heroes jump out into the field and begin cutting the chains of the Yoshis. Mario uses his hammer, Sonic uses his ball form to cut the chain, Shadow uses Chaos Control by snapping his fingers, Yoshi ground-pounds and Luigi attempts to use his hammer but is surprised by the chain which happens to be a Chain Chomp. Soon, all the Yoshis are freed. Yuki sees Shinjiro coming out of the Base with his own Egg Parade and this time the Purple Chaos Emerald on top of the statue, but before he can get to it, Red Ninjakoopa steals it. He brags about it, but suddenly, their "Righteous Gem of Power" is stolen by a strange red robot on a flying ship. He teleports to four other robots on the ground and they introduce themselves as "The one and only....AXEM RANGERS X!" The Chief then reveals them to be the ones who enslaved their tribe. The Axem Rangers X and Mario both recognize each other, prompting Mario to ask how they changed so radically since last time. Axem Red reveals they were revived by Smithy in order to search for new power sources to restore him to full strength, with they now believe to have found the Chaos Emeralds, which they call the "Amethyst of Might." Sonic quips on the futility of digging for the Emeralds and Yellow Ninjakoopa accidentally blurts out about the Emerald Radar. With all four after the same things, a four-way battle emerges. Mario and Luigi are running from the Koopa Bros. that are chasing them while using their special attack compelled by the Chaos Emeralds, while Mario and Luigi dodge the many rocks in their way. Axem Red attacks Mario with his axe, while Mario uses his hammer to block and attack Axem Red while riding on the Koopa Bros. Everyone crashes into a wall, causing Luigi and every Koopa Bro. except for Red to go flying. Mario kicks Axem Red away while attempting to attack Red NinjaKoopa, who punches Mario. Mario and Red NinjaKoopa drop their radars, the Radar Radar lands on a cliff in front of Wario and Waluigi, while the other lands in front of Sonic. Sonic picks it up and runs to the top of a mountain where Axem Yellow uses a hammer attack to split the mountain down the middle. The battle continues until Axem Red uses the Breaker Beam infused with the Chaos Emerald's power to significantly destroy the land. The Koopa Bros. use their special attack at the same time but Yuki speeds up to the point that he can counterattack the technique and knock all Koopa Bros. unconscious. Axem Red charges the Breaker Beam but Yuki was forced to transform into the Ten Tails to block the attack disabling the engines letting it float on the Ocean. Yuki easily defeated the Axem Rangers and ties them up to end the battle. Mario Bros. and the Yoshi Chief thanks Yuki for capturing the Axem Rangers. As promised the Eggman Empire will have access to the Island. On bidding Yuki farwell, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi kept the promise about Yuki being a great prophecy to the Mushroom Kingdom while the Yoshis added the Golden Statue of Eggman and Yuki as the prophecy of heroes. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Yuki Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko *Yoko Buxaplenty *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Shinjirō Nagita Debuts *Yoshi Chief *Koopa Bros. *Thunderfoot *Axem Rangers Trivia *This Episode is prior to Codename: Kids Never Die's sequel series, The New Adventures of Yoko. Category:Movies Category:Episodes